


Strawberry Pancakes

by aquatarius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gift Fic, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan is unwilling to get out of bed, and Dirk and Roxy lend a hand in coaxing him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneth/gifts).



> Happy February. Hope you enjoy it!

The sun was shining. It was shining and the window was open and Eridan was pressed all the way to the far edge of the bed so the sunlight didn’t touch him. He had no idea where the humans got their intense love of the sun. (He knew that their sun wasn’t as horribly bright and hot as his own, but it was enough that he had to wear copious amounts of sunscreen or he’d get burns.) The door opened, and he lifted his head to glower at the door way. He figured whoever was there had been responsible for opening his window, but his glare softened into only a mildly offended frown when he saw Dirk. 

 “Hey, bro.” Dirk said. He walked over and sat on the foot of the bed. Eridan grumbled and pulled the blanket over his head. He was not in the mood for any Strider, even if it was Dirk. “Whatever happened to the whole ‘I’m an early riser’ and ‘late to bed, early to rise, makes a troll grumpy and pissy’?” 

 “You know what, Dirk?” Eridan said. His voice was muffled through the blanket. Dirk smirked a little, and reached over to pull it off. The frown had made it’s way into a scowl. 

 “What?” Dirk asked. Eridan wondered if he could punch him without touching the dangerous sunlight, and decided he couldn’t. 

 “You can go stuff your anime glasses right up your-”

 “Yooo! Losers! Guess who’s in the  _ house _ !” Eridan’s fins went flat and he yanked the blanket over his head. Roxy jumped, and landed on the bed, grinning from ear to ear. Dirk gave her a thumbs up and she returned the gesture. Eridan growled softly, muffled by the blanket. 

 “Eridan doesn’t seem to understand the whole getting up thing right now. I’m attempting operation annoy him until he does.” Dirk said. Roxy snickered and crawled up to the head of the bed. She was way too cheerful for Eridan’s mood. It was grating. Couldn’t he just be grumpy in peace? 

  Apparently not. Roxy yanked the covers down, and Eridan glowered. Roxy reached over to boop his nose and ignored that she very nearly got her finger bitten. 

 “You two are going to burn me to death.” Eridan grumbled. Dirk glanced at the window, and got up, rolling his eyes. Roxy scooted closer and leaned on Eridan. Dirkwalked over and pulled the shades over the window: blackout curtains. Only the best for the royal blood. Eridan glowered at them still, however. Maybe if he glowered hard enough,  they’d leave him in peace. No such luck, he realized as Roxy started to pet his cheek.

 “There, your highness. Better?” Dirk asked. He walked over and sat on the bed one Eridan’s other side, gently nudging him more to the middle. Eridan huffed and did his best to hold in the quiet purrs that wanted to crawl up his throat. He’d keep his dignity intact. One time of Roxy squealing that Eridan sounded like a cat was more than enough for him. 

 Dirk reached over and gently scratched behind Eridan’s fin, and Eridan opened his mouth to hiss. What came out was far from a hiss. Roxy’s eyes got big, and Eridan could almost hear her thinking that she shouldn’t say a thing. Roxy was loud and she could be annoying, but she did care, and she was smart. Smart enough to keep her mouth shut. Dirk, however, was not. 

 “Did. Did you just purr?” Dirk asked. Eridan clamped his mouth shut. Dirk stared at him, face unreadable, and scratched behind his fin again. 

 Eridan purred again. Roxy reached down and pulled on his other fin. More purrs made their way up and Dirk continued to scratch. Eridan’s face heated a little at Roxy’s quiet laughter. He hated being laughed at, even if it was ‘all in good fun’ as Roxy put it. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, and he closed his eyes with a grumble. 

 “Aw, come on, cutie. It’s time to get up. I made pancakes.” Roxy said. Eridan opened one eye, and Roxy grinned back at him. The offer was tempting, but….“With strawberries.” 

 “Oh hell yes, my dude. Strawberry pancakes. I bet I beat you to them.” Dirk said. Before Eridan could open his mouth, Dirk blurred and then was gone. 

 Roxy gasped and scrambled off the bed. “Dirk, don't you dare!” She yelled. Eridan groaned loudly as she skidded out of the room and thumped down the stairs. 

  After a few moments, the sea dweller sighed and stood up. He did love strawberry pancakes. Maybe they’d even have whipped cream.

* * *

 

Eridan grumbled quietly as he descended down the stairs. The smell of pancakes was strong, and it almost made him go faster then his shuffle. He  _ was _ usually an early riser, but...He’d had a bad night. 

 He yawned as he walked into the kitchen, and sat down at the dining room table. if Dirk hadn’t left some for him, Eridan would consider slight murder. Just a little one. Jane set a plate in front of Eridan, stacked high with pancakes and topped with whipped cream and strawbarries. Eridan looked up and smoothed out his frown. 

 “Thank you, Crock. They look lovely.” He said. She smiled and leaned down to peck his forehead. 

 “Of course, dear! Roxy mentioned you were having a rough morning. Speaking of...Where’d she get off to?” Jane glanced around the kitchen and puffed out her cheeks in that adorable manner she had. 

 A moment later, there was a cheer and Roxy slid into the kitchen, holding anime shades above her head. Eridan groaned and nearly slammed his head into the table in front of him. The only thing that stopped him was the innocent and delicious pancakes in front of him. He couldn’t believe those two were starting this early in the morning. 

 Dirk stormed in, and tried to snatch the glasses back, but Roxy threw them at Eridan. Eridan caught them and glowered down at them, then at Roxy. He could see the realization that she’d made a mistake in her eyes about two seconds before he carelessly tossed the glasses to Dirk. 

 Dirk made a rather surprising spring in order to catch the glasses before they hit the ground, rolled, and came up again, putting his elbow on the back of Eridan’s chair. 

 “Sup.” Dirk said. Eridan sighed and took a bite of his pancakes. 

 “I’m eatin’.” Eridan said. Dirk leaned over Eridan’s shoulder. Eridan managed to ignore him for several minutes, then begrudgingly held up a small bite of pancakes. Dirk took the fork and ate the bite, then passed it back down. 

 “Jane, the pancakes are great.” Dirk said. He continued to hover over Eridan, taking the small bites he was occasionally given. Eridan found himself purring softly over the taste of the pancakes, and shut himself up quickly. They were good, but not  _ that _ good, surely. 

 “You already had a two plates and gave very generous comments on them, dear.” Jane said. Eridan twisted to glower at Dirk, and Dirk took a step back, lifting up his hands. Eridan felt anger bubbling up and opened his mouth to speak, but wasn’t fast enough. 

 “Dude. Later.” Dirk said. He flashstepped away, and Eridan returned to his pancakes to find them gone, and Roxy licking his fork, the plate cleaned. Some part of Eridan, which had been hoping this day could still be turned around and made into a good day, threw it’s hands up in the air and walked off. 

 Jane stifled a laugh, and ruffled Eridan’s hair. He could barely summon the proper frustration for the vicious mangling of his hair. 

 “Tell you what, Eridan. Have Roxy redo your hair, and I’ll make up another plate for you.” Jane said. Eridan looked up at her, and almost swore he could see the halo around Jane’s head. She smiled and walked back to the stove, and Roxy hoped up. 

 Eridan was loathe to give up his scowl, but having someone do his hair was one of his guilty pleasures. He sighed and stood up, but swore to himself that he would continue to be grouchy for the rest of the day. 

 He had a reputation to keep up, after all. 


End file.
